Omega Story
by nunimssi
Summary: Tentang kehidupan omega Baekhyun dan alpha Chanyeol. Wolf!au/Alpha Chanyeol/Omega Baekhyun
1. chapter 1

"Kak Chanyeol ?" Baekhyun mengintip malu-malu kedalam kamar seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang berkemas untuk meninggalkan rumah ini. Sekarang Chanyeol sudah SMA ngomong-ngomong.

"Kenapa hm ? Mau ikut kakak kamu ya ?"

"Ish. Kak Chan nyebelin. Nanti yang main sama aku lagi siapa. Aku nggak mau main sama Lulu dia nakal sama Baekhyun kalo nggak ada kak Chan!" Kata Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Lulu, tetangga rumah Baekhyun. Nama aslinya Luhan, Xi Luhan. Omega lelaki asal Cina, sudah menetap di Korea selama 10 taun. Seumuran dengan Baekhyun.

Tahun ini Baekhyun dan Luhan berumur 14 tahun namun sikap keduanya masih sangat manja dan kekanak-kanakan.

Sering bertengkar hanya karena masalah sepele. Contohnya seperti kemarin, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menghabiskan bubble tea yang disimpan Luhan di kulkas milik Chanyeol dan ketika Luhan melihat Baekhyun meminum bubble tea nya dia langsung menarik rambut Baekhyun dan terjadilah aksi mari tarik rambut Baekhyun sampai botak. Untung Chanyeol segera datang dan segera memisahkan keduanya. Juga harus merelakan uang jajan nya untuk membelikan Luhan bubble tea yang baru.

Chanyeol tinggal di rumah Baekhyun, atau lebih tepatnya menyewa sebuah kamar di rumah Baekhyun. Sudah tiga tahun dia menyewa disini dan sekarang harus pindah karena tempat sekolahnya sudah bukan di daerah sini lagi.

Baekhyun cukup bersedih akan hal itu. Pasalnya dia masih kelas satu SMP sedang Chanyeol sudah kelas satu SMA.

Dia akan rindu kak Chan nya pasti.

Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun terus mempoutkan bibirnya merasa bersalah. " _mungkin iming-iming janji bisa bikin Baekhyun senyum"_ pikir Chanyeol.

"Nanti kak Chanyeol bakal sering main kesini kok. Baekhyun jangan sedih ya" usapan tangan Chanyeol pada kepala Baekhyun membuat yang lebih kecil mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Janji ?" Baekhyun mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji, Baekhyun." Jari kelingking Chanyeol menyambut jari Baekhyun.

"Jangan Bo'ong ya! Kalo bo'ong aku susul nanti kak Chan ke sekolah!" Teriak Baekhyun kemudian berlari keluar kamar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dia suka disini tapi tidak ada pilihan lain. Orang tua nya sudah menentukan dimana dia harus bersekolah. Bahkan mereka sudah membelikan apartemen untuk Chanyeol.

Sebagai seorang Alpha, ia memang sudah dididik untuk mandiri sejak usia dini. Makanya saat memasuki SMP dia memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah dengan dukungan orang tuanya.

Dua bulan lagi dia akan berusia tujuh belas tahun, yang berarti dia akan mengetahui siapa Omega nya. Apakah Omega nya seorang wanita cantik ? Ataukah lelaki manis ? Dia masih harus menunggu dua bulan lagi.

"Kak Chaaannn ! Mama bilang mobilnya udah di depan. Suruh cepet!" Teriak Baekhyun dari lantai satu.

Chanyeol pasti akan rindu si mulut berisik milik Baekhyun. Tidak ada lagi yang membangunkan tidurnya dengan menyanyi secara keras dan tidak ada lagi si menggemaskan Baekhyun yang selalu bercerita apa saja yang terjadi padanya seharian itu.

"Iya , kakak turun !"

...

"Dah kak Chan ! Janji nya jangan lupa nanti Baekhyun marah kalo lupaaaa !"

"Iya Baek. Jangan nakal ya sama Luhan"

"Ish yang nakal Luhan kak bukan Baekhyun"

"Iya baik-baikin si Luhan oke ?"

"Eemm!" Si kecil hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol pun memasuki mobil yang menjemputnya dan melambaikan tangan pada Baekhyun ketika mobilnya mulai berjalan.

"Dia lucu. Adeknya ya dek?" Tanya sopir disebelah Chanyeol.

"Bukan..."

"Tapi sayang banget aku sama dia pak." Senyum Chanyeol mengembang membayangkan wajah Baekhyun.

" _Ya, sampai bertemu lain kali Baekhyun_ "

.

.

.

 _Satu bulan kemudian._

Pagi hari selalu terasa sepi. Hanya pekikan alarm digital yang mengisi kesunyian di sebuah apartemen yang ditempati sang Alpha jantan bernama Chanyeol.

"Agh! Lima menit lagi please!" Katanya. Namun iner nya berkata, tidur lima menit lagi dan lihat siapa yang akan dihukum dilapangan nanti.

"OKE AKU BANGUN!" Teriak chanyeol entah pada siapa. Mungkin kah dia gila ? Hey kawan dia masih sehat dan normal !

Dengan nyawa yang belom sepenuhnya hadir, Chanyeol menggosok giginya sambil berkaca dan yeah kebiasaan rutinnya adalah berkata "kau tampan man" sambil meninju ringan bayangannya sendiri dikaca.

Si tuan percaya diri.

Meninggalkan wastafel, dia menuju tempat shower air dan menggosok seluruh tubuhnya.

Satu bulan lagi dia menemukan Omega nya. Pada minggu-minggu ini hormon Alpha nya semakin meninggi.

Dan yeah kuharap kau mengerti apa maksud nya. Setiap pagi Chanyeol mempunyai rutinitas baru sekarang. Menuntaskan hormon Alpha nya.

Mari kita beri dukungan kepada tangan Chanyeol.

...

Tinggalkan Chanyeol dan ayo kita lihat pagi cerah milik _lil_ Byun.

"Mama! Susu stroberi aku mana ih! Udah ditunggu Luhan didepan ini"

"Makanya sayang kalo bangun jangan siang-siang"

"Ish! Kalo Kak Chan jam segini paling baru bangun ma"

"Kamu kan Omega sayang. Biasain bangun lebih pagi lagi oke ? Ini susu nya"

"Iya mama ih. Baek pergi dulu ma!" Baekhyun berangkat setelah mencium pipi kanan mama Byun.

Pagi yang lumayan berisik bukan ?. Ngomong-ngomong Chanyeol belom menepati janjinya. Baekhyun ingin ke sekolahnya tapi dia ingat dia tidak tau dimana kak Chan-nya bersekolah.

Kita tunggu takdir saja, ok Baek ?

.

.

.

"Alpha akan mengetahui siapa _mate_ omeganya saat tepat berusia tujuh belas tahun. Begitu pun sang Omega. Namun jika salah satu dari mereka sudah mengetahui siapa _mate nya_ , maka ikatan diantara mereka bisa lebih kuat dan keduanya akan merasakan ketertarikan yang luar biasa"

"Bagaimana seorang Alpha mengetahui Omeganya bu guru ? Apa dikasih tau dalam mimpi ? Atau nanti Omeganya dateng langsung ke Alpha nya ?" Tanya Sehun, teman sekelas Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Sang Alpha mempunyai tanda khusus yang sama seperti sang Omega. Tanda itu muncul saat usia mereka tujuh belas tahun. Jika salah satu sudah ada yang memiliki tanda, maka mereka akan merasakan ketertarikan nya walaupun yang satu belum memili tanda. Paham anak-anak ?"

"Paham Bu !" Seru semua murid di kelas 7B, kelas Baekhyun.

"Oke kelas selesai hari ini. Sampai jumpa besok. Jaga kesehatan oke ?"

"Baik, Bu!"

Setelah sang guru meninggalkan kelas, Baekhyun terlihat memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa nanti kalau Alpha udah punya mate dia nggak bisa deket sama Omega lain ?" Cicit Baekhyun.

"Bisa dong!" Sahut Luhan yang berada tepat disebelah Baekhyun.

"Beneran ?!" Sudut mulut Baekhyun tertarik keatas.

Luhan mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Iya, kalau dia seorang Alpha penghianat. Kamu tau ? Kalau nanti Alpha pasangan kita berkhianat nanti kita di hukum loh Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terdiam dan mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaimana jika Alpha nya bukan dia ? Bagaimana jika nanti dia melupakan Baekhyun ? Apa baekhyun benar-benar akan di lupakan ?

"Kak Chan Alpha baik kan ? Nggak mungkin berkhianat kan ? Tapi kalo omeganya bukan aku gimana Lu ? Dia bakal ninggalin aku ?" Tanya Baekhyun memandang Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kacanya.

"Yak! Itu takdir! Kita nggak tau! Ayo pulang." Luhan menyeret Baekhyun berdiri dan melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

.

.

.

Ini harinya.

Tepat pada tengah malam Chanyeol mengerang dalam tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa terbakar dan mati rasa. Lehernya terasa sangat panas.

Perlahan, tubuh manusia Chanyeol mulai _shifting_ ke wujud serigalanya.

Bentuk serigala Chanyeol sangat jantan dengan bulu coklat tua disertai corak warna merah pada bagian kepalanya.

Dia mengaung keras saat merasakan tanda _mate nya_ mulai terbentuk.

Chanyeol meringkuk dalam bulunya setelah dirasa pembentukan tandanya sudah selesai.

Oh, ini lebih melelahkan dari yang Chanyeol duga. Dia kira pembentukan tanda hanya terjadi saat dia tidur dan sadar saat dia bangun.

Percayalah ini sangat menguras tenaga dan energinya.

"Agh!" Desah Chanyeol saat merasa pembentukan tanda nya telah selesai dan mulai _shifting_ ke wujud manusianya.

Hormon Alpha nya tengah berada pada puncaknya saat ini. Chanyeol mengerang setelah melihat cerminan dirinya di kaca wastafel.

Rambut depannya basah oleh keringat. Dia melihat tandanya, tanda Phoenix yang berada di belakang telinganya. Pikirannya semakin buyar saat hormonnya benar-benar menyiksa.

"Baekhyun"

Satu kata terlontar dari mulutnya saat bayangan lelaki kecil bernama Baekhyun muncul dengan senyum manisnya.

Tiba-tiba dia ingin menemui si manis Baekhyun. Sangat ingin sampai rasanya dia akan mati jika tidak bertemu Baekhyun saat ini juga.

Dia ingin Baekhyun sekarang. Baekhyun-nya.

Segera dia memakai pakaian; pakaiannya sobek saat shifting tadi. Dia turun ke tempat parkir apartemen nya dan segera menaiki motor hitamnya untuk menuju rumah Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun, kakak datang sekarang."

.

.

.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah didalam selimutnya. Ia merasa gelisah akan pikirannya.

Ia ingin bertemu seseorang sekarang. Hatinya resah karena rasa rindu yang berlebih juga karena keinginan yang begitu kuat untuk segera bertemu.

Ia menendang selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya dan turun menuju ruang tamu di lantai satu.

"Kak Chan dateng sekarang kan ?" Entah kenapa perasaannya mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol akan datang sekarang.

Baekhyun menengok ke jam didinding di ruangan. "Ahh, jam setengah tiga pagi. Bener kesini nggak si kak Chan ?" Ia meragu.

Baekhyun mengintip ke luar lewat jendela dengan membuka sedikit gordennya dan sesekali menengok ke jam dinding.

Ia mengantuk sungguh, namun ia tetep percaya dengan perasaannya. Perlahan ia menidurkan tubuhnya di sofa sambil melirik ke arah jendela.

Ia cemas sesungguhnya. Ia tahu bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahun Chanyeol yang ke tujuh belas yang berarti ia akan memiliki tanda mate nya. Memikirkan itu membuat hatinya tertohok dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

Ia takut jika Chanyeol akan meninggalkan nya kelak. Ia takut jika Chanyeol bertemu mate nya dan melupakan Baekhyun. Sungguh dia tidak rela Chanyeol berhubungan dengan Omega Selain dirinya. Jika saja takdir bisa diatur, ia ingin menjadi Omeganya Chanyeol. Tapi bisa apa Baekhyun selain berharap ?

Saat Baekhyun sibuk dengan pikirannya, dia mendengar suara derum motor dan melihat cahaya yang melewati jendela.

"Kak Chanyeol!"

Dia yakin itu Chanyeol, Kak Chan-nya yang sangat dia rindukan.

Dengan terburu dia membuka pintu rumahnya dan segera membukanya.

Itu dia.

Kak Chan-nya yang dia ingin lihat. Yang selalu ia pikirkan tanpa batas waktu. Dia disini sekarang dengan rentangan tangan yang membentang untuk menyambut si kecil ke dalam pelukannya dan senyum menawannya.

Baekhyun menangis. Dia segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol sambil mengusap matanya yang berair.

"Kak Chanyeooolll!" Teriaknya tampa memperdulikan akan membangunkan seisi rumah juga tetangganya.

Baekhyun langsung masuk ke pelukan Chanyeol dan meletakan kepalanya di dada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kak Chan... Baekhyun kangen" cicitnya kepada Chanyeol disertai isakan kecil.

"Kakak juga"

"Sangat Baek" lirihnya.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada si mungil. Ia menghirup keras-keras feromon yang menguar dari tubuh Baekhyun. Ini akan menjadi candu baru baginya ia rasa.

.

.

.

TBC

Upload ulang karena gue rasa kemaren kependekan. Hehehe

Chap depan gue usahain lebih panjang lagi.

Mind to review babe ?


	2. Chapter 2

"Astaga ! Chanyeol ! Baekhyun ! Kalian ngapain ? Masuk rumah dulu ayo." Pekik mama Byun saat melihat dua sejoli yang sedang berpelukan melepas rindu.

Mereka mendengarnya, namun tetap enggan melepas pelukan pada tubuh masing-masing. Si kecil mendongakkan kepala ke pada yang lebih tinggi.

"Apa perlu pelukan ini Baekhyun lepas ? aku takut nanti kak Chan kabur kalo Baekhyun lepas sekarang."

Baekhyun semakin mengusakkan kepala nya ke dada Chanyeol dan mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hey, liat kakak. Bener kata mama kita masuk dulu oke ? udara nya dingin Baek. Kamu nggak suka dingin kan ? nanti sakit loh"

Tangan Chanyeol mengangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap kedalam mata nya setelah itu mengusap pelan rambut Baekhyun untuk membuat yang lebih kecil merasa tenang.

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangguk sambil memperlihatkan muka _puppy_ nya.

Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Ayo" Dia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan melangkah menuju kearah mama Byun yang masih menunggu di depan pintu masuk sambil melipat tangannya.

Oh, anak muda dengan kisah cinta nya yang manis. Dia tersenyum kecil melihat pemandangan yang sangat manis dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tadi.

Dia menyadari semuanya. Ia tahu tujuan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya kenapa ke rumah pada saat pagi buta. Ia tahu Chanyeol sudah mendapat tandanya tadi malam. Ia juga pernah merasakan saat-saat itu jadi Ia sangat maklum.

"Ma, Kak Chan tidur disini aja ya ? kasian udah pagi besok kan sekolah kalo balik ke apartemen nya nanti dia nggak bisa tidur Ma." Pinta Baekhyun saat mereka sedang berada di depan tangga menuju ke lantai dua. Kamar Baekhyun dan kamar Chanyeol yang dulu memang berada dilantai dua.

Rumah Baekhyun hanya memiliki dua lantai namun sangat luas dan memiliki banyak ruang, entah itu gudang atau kamar bahkan ada satu ruang _game_ yang dibuat khusus untuk Baekhyun.

"Iya. Lagian mama mana tega sih nyuruh Chanyeol pulang sekarang. Dia kan masih kangen sama kamu"

Baekhyun bersemu merah mendengar perkataan sang mama. Ia merasa sangat malu mengingat saat ia berpelukan dengan Chanyeol dihadapan mama nya.

"Tapi kamar Chanyeol yang dulu belom diberesin loh Baek, banyak debu. Tidur sama kamu nggak papa ?"

"Di kamar Baekhyun ?" Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol. "Kak Chan mau nggak tidur dikamar Baekhyun ?" tanya nya lengkap dengan muka polosnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan kemudian mengangguk.

Baekhyin tersenyum senang sampai menampilkan gigi putihnya. Dengan segera ia menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk naik ke lantai dua.

"Chanyeol ?" interupsi mama Byun membuat mereka menghentikan langkahnya. Mereka melihat mama Byun yang masih di bawah tangga.

"Nggak mau cerita sesuatu dulu sama mama ?" mama Byun mengeluarkan _smirk_ nya.

Chanyeol kikuk, dengan pelan dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Baekhyun dan kedua tangannya memegang pundak Baekhyun.

"Kamu tidur duluan ya ? nanti kakak nyusul. Mau cerita dulu sama mama sebentar"

"Baekhyun ikut boleh ? aku juga mau denger cerita kak Chan"

"Kamu tidur dulu aja. Kalo besok bangun telat gimana ? mau kesiangan sekolah terus dihukum guru kamu ?"

"kak Chan juga besok sekolah!" kekeh Baekhyun.

"Kakak kan udah gede jadi dihukum nggak papa kalo kamu dihukum entar nangis lagi" ledek Chanyeol dengan senyum jenakanya.

"ih kak Chan nyebelin!"

Baekhyun melepas tangan Chanyeol dan segera melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya kemudian menidurkan diri di kasur empuk miliknya. Ia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya, walaupun dia kesal dengan Chanyeol tapi dia masih sangat rindu jadi dia akan membiarkan Chanyeol tidur dikamarnya malam ini. Ya, hanya malam ini. Itu pun kalau sekarang masih bisa dikatanya malam.

Sementara di ruang tamu, Chanyeol duduk disebelah mama Byun dengan tangan kanan dan kirinya yang saling meremat dalam gugup.

Walau udara saat ini dingin, entah mengapa ia merasa keringat mengalir dari keningnya.

Chanyeol tidak berani memulai jadi hanya keheningan yang ada diruang tamu hanya suara jam yang konstan berdetak.

Mama Byun tersenyum geli melihat tingkah Chanyeol.

Mama Byun yang tidak sabar menunggu Chanyeol akhirnya bersuara.

"Jadi, udah ketemu _mate_ nya ?"

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya gugup. Tenggorokan nya terasa sangat kering.

"Gimana rasanya Chan ? seneng nggak ketemu Baekhyun ?" senyum keibuan mama Byun muncul. Seketika Chanyeol ikut tersenyum kecil.

Ternyata mama Byun sudah tau. Ia lega berarti mama Byun tidak mempermasalahkan bahwa _mate_ Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

"Bahagia ma, rasanya seperti melihat air di gurun pasir. Melegakan" senyumnya bertambah lebar saat membayangkan hidupnya akan dipenuhi senyum Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ranjang tepat dimana Baekhyun tidur.

Ia merebahkan tubuhnya di sebelah Baekhyun yang memunggunginya.

Ia memeluk tubuh mungilnya dari belakang dan meletakan dagunya di cerukan leher si mungil.

Ia menghirup feromon yang menguar banyak dari leher Baekhyun. Sebelum dia mengetahui bahwa Baekhyun adalah Omeganya, aroma Baekhyun tidak secandu ini. Wangi Baekhyun berubah saat iya sudah mengetahui semuanya. Rasanya seperti aroma manis yang keluar dari nektar bunga dan lembut seperti bunga di musim semi.

"Kak Chan lama"

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke arah Chanyeol dan mempoutkan bibirnya. Dia melihat ke arah mata Chanyeol yang masih terpejam menikmati aromanya.

Chanyeol membuka mata dan lansung bertatapan dengan mata bening milik Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun sangat indah juga memiliki proporsi wajah yang pas dengan hidung mungil serta bibir tipisnya membuat Chanyeol menghela nafas.

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Baekhyun dan mengecup ringan kening si kecil yang sedikit terkejut dengan tindakan Chanyeol.

Ia merona parah tidak menyangka bahwa Chanyeol akan berbuat seperti itu.

Chanyeol menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dan menempelkan hidungnya pada hidung Baekhyun. Tangannya yang semula memeluk Baekhyun perlahan naik untuk memegang kepala Baekhyun dan sedikit mengusapnya pelan.

"Maaf Baek. Kakak nggak bisa nahan lagi sekarang"

Kemudian Chanyeol mulai menempelkan bibir tebal ke bibir tipis milik Baekhyun. Hanya menempel dan Chanyeol rasa dia akan terbang. Rasa bibir Baekhyun sangat manis seperti permen stoberi kesukaan si kecil. Selain aromanya, ternyata bibirnya juga tidak kalah candu. Dia rasa semua yang ada pada Baekhyun akan menjadi kesukaannya, candunya yang baru selain susu pisangnya.

Baekhyun merasa perutnya penuh dengan bunga yang bermekaran sekarang. Dia suka bibir hangat Chanyeol. Ciuman pertamannya diambil oleh Chanyeol. Anehnya ia tidak merasa marah malah ia mulai menutup matanya menikmati bibir Chanyeol yang mulai melumat pelan bibirnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumat bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan pelan. Ia menggeram tertahan, merasa kurang puas. Ia mulai melumat kasar dan mengeluarkan lidahnya membasahi bibir si mungil dan sesekali menyesapnya.

Baekhyun melenguh sambil menarik pelan kepala Chanyeol untuk sedikit menjauh. Ia butuh nafas sekarang, pasokan oksigen dalam paru-parunya sudah sangat menipis.

Chanyeol yang merasa tarikan itu segera melepaskan tautan bibirnya membentuk benang saliva di antara bibisnya. Ia tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang terengah mengambil nafas banyak-banyak masih dengan menutup matanya. Ia mengecup singkat bibir Baekhyun lagi kemudian meletakan kepala yang kecil kedalam dadanya dan mengikat nya dengan pelukan yang erat.

Baekhyun membalas pelukan Chanyeol dan mengusakan kepalanya semakin dalam. Rona merahnya belum juga padam namun hatinya senang. Sangat senang sampai bibirnya masih terus tertarik keatas.

"Baekhyun" Panggil Chanyeol memecah keheningan yang ada.

"Jangan deket-deket sama Alpha lain ya ? bahaya kamu tau." suara bass Chanyeol masuk ke telinga Baekhyun.

"Kak Chan kan Alpha juga. Berarti Baekhyun nggak boleh deket sama kak Chan ?" Lirih Baekhyun.

"Pengecualian untuk kakak Baek. Hanya Kakak" ucap Chanyeol yang lebih seperti perintah mutlak untuk Baekhyun.

"Bahkan Sehun juga ?"

"Ya, Sehun dan yang lain juga. Mereka bahaya Baek"

"Tapi Sehun baik kak. Dia baik sama Luhan sama Baekhyun kok"

"Baiklah" Sahut Chanyeol.

"Kecuali sama kakak kamu nggak boleh deket Alpha lain" lanjut Chanyeol.

"Tapi..."

"Nggak ada tapi-tapi an. Ini perintah Baek bukan diskusi jadi dengerin kakak oke?"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Tapi kak Chan juga nggak boleh deket-deket sama Omega lain. Biar adil"

Chanyeol meletakan kepalanya di atas kepala Baekhyun.

"Iya"

"Sekarang kita tidur ya, nanti kamu beneran kesiangan lagi"

"Em"

"Tidur yang nyenyak kak Chan" lirih Baekhyun karena matanya sudah sangat berat sekarang.

Chanyeol mengelus punggung Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidur nyenyak ya Baek"

Setelah nya ia menyusul Baekhyun ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol jadi sering berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun.

Entah hanya sekedar berkunjung atau mengajak Baekhyun untuk jalan-jalan. Tergantung si kecil, jika dia hanya mengajak bermain maka mereka hanya akan berada dalam kamar game nya seharian. Jika sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk ( yang biasanya karena bertengkar dengan Luhan ) maka ia akan mengajak nya berkeliling dengan motor hitamnya atau mengajaknya ke taman Kota.

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun sangat suka dengan tanda mate milik Chanyeol. Dia bilang tandanya cantik, sangat menggambarkan sifat Chanyeol yang pemberani. Dia juga suka memainkan telinga peri Chanyeol untuk melihat tanda itu.

Seperti sekarang, dia tiduran di sofa dengan Chanyeol duduk dilantai di depan sofanya. Chanyeol tengah sibuk dengan game balapnya menjadi tidak fokus karena Baekhyun terus menarik-narik telinganya kemudian terkikik geli saat melihat tulisan game over di layar tv membuat Chanyeol berdecak.

"Katanya mau main game ? Kok jadi kakak yang main sendirian" kata Chanyeol sambil meletakan stick game dan menhadap ke arah Baekhyun yang tidur menyamping.

Baekhyun tertawa. "Sebenernya cuma mau berdua sama kak Chan aja. Soalnya kalo nggak bilang mau main kak Chan pulangnya cepet"

Sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang tertawa gemas melihat sikap Baekhyun. ia mencubit pipi mochi nya kemudian mencubit hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Ihhh... Kak! sakit tau"

Baekhyun bangun dan mengelus pipi serta hidungnya bekas cubitan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan ikut duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Melihat Baekhyun yang terus memegang pipinya dengan mata berkaca-kaca membuat Chanyeol merasa bersalah.

Ia kemudian menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa bener sakit banget ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Maaf ya, abis kamu gemesin banget si kakak kan jadi pengen nyubit. Maaf ya"

"Cium dulu" kata Baekhyun sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

Chanyeol memalingkan kepala sambil tertawa. Baekhyun nya mulai bisa merayu ternyata.

"Aish" Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol tertawa berniat melepaskan pelukannya sebelum Chanyeol bergerak dan mencium pipinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Hidung?"

Cup

Chanyeol juga mencium hidungnya.

"Bibir?" Baekhyun menunjuk bibirnya dan memajukan benerala senti bibirnya untuk Chanyeol cium.

Cup

Chanyeol menuruti perkataan Baekhyun.

"Lagi?"

Kali ini dia terkekeh lagi sebelum membawa dalam ciuman yang panjang. Bukan hanya ciuman sebenarnya karna dia juga memberi lumatan-lumatan pada bibir tipis Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa puas ia memisahkan bibir keduanya kemudian saling memandang. Baekhyun tertawa yang langsung menular kepada Chanyeol juga.

Jika tidak ingat pembicaraannya dengan mama Byun pada malam itu, mungkin Baekhyun sudah habis ditangannya. Dalam artian dia tidak harus manahan-nahan hormon Alpha nya.

Flashback

Setelah menceritakan perasaannya setelah bertemu Baekhyun dan langsung mengenali bahwa dia mate nya, dia pun pamit untuk tidur dikamar Baekhyun.

"Iya, tidur sana. Tapi ingat Chan, Baekhyun masih 14 tahun."

Chanyeol terlihat tertarik dengan arah pembicaraan mama Byun.

"Iya, Chanyeol tau ma. Terus?"

"Bisa nggak kamu janji sama mama, kalo kamu bisa jaga Baekhyun sampai umurnya 17 ?"

Dia paham maksud dari 'menjaga' disini. Dia sudah cukup dewasa kawan.

"Untuk mating mama maksud ?"

Mama Byun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Em, biar Baekhyun bisa melepasnya saat heat pertamanya datang Chan. Dan pastikan kamu disisinya nanti"

"Masih 3 tahun lagi kan ma ? Aku rasa itu sebentar" senyum Chanyeol mengembang untuk meyakinkan sang mama.

Chanyeol kemudian mulai melangkah naik ke lantai dua. Kemudian dia teringat sesuatu dan berbalik menghadap mama Byun kembali.

"Ma" Chanyeol memanggil.

Mama Byun yang masih duduk di sofa menoleh.

"Hanya mating kan ?"

Tawa mama Byun terdengar lepas kemudian berkata, "Ya, hanya mating Chan"

Mama Byun gemas ketika melihat Chanyeol yang segera berlari menuju kekamar Baekhyun kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

 _TBC_

Maap yaa nggak lebih panjang dari kemaren deh kayaknya wkwkwk. ternyata kemampuan gw tiap chap cuma segini doang.

oiya, sekadar info aja gaes. gw kalo up sering ya tengah malem hehehe

ada saran yang mau disampein ? jamah kotak review yaw


	3. Chapter 3

Musim berlalu dengan cepat.

Setelah menghadapi ujian akhir kini Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah terbebas dari soal-soal rumit yang tertulis rapi dalam kertas yang hadir selama minggu-minggu kemarin. Hasil dari ujian akhir mereka tidak buruk, malah sangat bagus untuk Chanyeol karena berhasil mendapat peringkat pertama dalam sekolahnya dan Baekhyun yang harus rela untuk berada di peringkat dua puluh. Setidaknya bukan peringkat paling bawah kan ?

Sekarang mereka tinggal menikmati liburan panjang yang mereka dapat untuk menikmati hasil dari kerja keras mereka.

"KAK CHAN!" teriak Baekhyun saat melihat Chanyeol didepan gerbang sekolahnya.

Baekhyun segera berlari ke arah Chanyeol meninggalkan Luhan yang mendengus kesal serta Sehun yang hanya bermuka datar mendengar suara cempreng milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyambut Baekhyun dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Hei Baekhyun. Gimana kabar sayangnya kakak hari ini ?" Chanyeol menarik kedua pipi Baekhyun gemas kemudian tertawa saat melihat muka lucu Baekhyun.

Baekhyun melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari pipinya kemudian memeluk Chanyeol.

"Aku rindu kakak. Lagian kenapa baru muncul sih ? emang sibuk banget ya kak sampe lupa sama aku ?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar Baekhyun berkata seperti itu.

Memang selama masa ujian akhir Chanyeol tidak mengunjungi Baekhyun. Tentu saja tujuannya agar mereka fokus dengan ujian akhirnya. Dan bukankah cara itu sedikit berhasil untuk Baekhyun ?

"Enggak kok. Sengaja aja. Nanti kalo kakak ketemu kamu bukanya kita belajar malah main terus. Jadi nggak fokus sama ujiannya dong".

Baekhyun cemberut. Perkataan Chanyeol memang benar tapi bukankah mereka masih bisa bertemu sebentar saja ? bukan malah seperti ini yang tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Setiap hari ia ini ingin mengetahui keadaan Chanyeol. Apakah ia makan dengan teratur ? apakah ia tidur dengan cukup ? dan.. apakah dia merindukan Baekhyun ? dia selalu bertanya setiap malamnya.

"Iya. Tapi aku kan tetep pengen liat kak Chan tiap hari"

"Yaudah. Mulai besok kamu liburan sama kakak aja ya ? aku udah ijin mama kamu kok"

"Beneran ? mama bolehin ?"

"Iya Baek. Makannya sekarang kita pulang terus kamu siap-siap, oke ? biar-"

"Jangan lupa kalo kamu hari ini udah janji sama aku mau main ke timezone Baek" Luhan yang ternyata menyimak percakapan antara pasangan kekasih itu sontak menyela ucapan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat kearah Baekhyun yang hanya menampilkan gigi putih nya.

"Hehehe... Lain kali ya luhan, oke ?"

Luhan memutar mata jengah sambil melipat tangannya.

"Ayo. Sama aku aja."

Tiba-tiba Sehun mengambil tangan kanan Luhan dan menariknya menuju halte bus.

Luhan hanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

Pasangan yang saling suka tapi lebih mementingkan ego masing-masing.

"Ya udah ayo kak jalan"

Langsung saja Chanyeol menaiki motornya kemudian memberikan helm kepada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerima uluran helm dari Chanyeol dan segera naik ke motornya.

"Udah siap ?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Let's go~!" Baekhyun memeluk pinggang Chanyeol dan mengenggam kain seragam Chanyeol erat.

Motor mereka pun melaju menjauhi halaman sekolah.

.

.

.

"Wah, aku nggak tau kalo apartemennya kakak seluas ini."

Baekhyun meletakan koper berisi pakaiannya dan merebahkan diri di sofa milik Chanyeol.

Tadi setelah berkemas secara cepat dan mendengarkan nasihat-nasihat mama Byun mereka langsung menuju apartemen milik Chanyeol.

"Kak Yoora yang pilihin tempatnya. Katanya biar nyaman ditinggalin"

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan berjongkok didepan kaki Baekhyun untuk melepas sepatu si kecil kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumahan yang sebenarnya tersedia di depan pintu masuk.

Baekhyun yang merasa kakinya disentuh mendongak untuk melihat Chanyeol.

"Aku nggak boleh tinggal sama kakak terus ya ?"

Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan kaki setelah Chanyeol selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol mendudukan diri di sebelah Baekhyun dan ikut merebahkan dirinya ke sofa.

"Kalo kamu udah 17 tahun, aku bakal ijin sama mama papa kamu." Kata Chanyeol dengan menoleh ke arah Baekhyun yang berada di sebelah kirinya.

"Serius ? kenapa nggak sekarang aja Kak" Baekhyun balas menatap Chanyeol.

"Nggak bisa." Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk merapikan poni Baekhyun yang hampir menutupi matanya.

"Kita tunggu kamu 17 tahun dulu Baek"

Baekhyun mendengus.

"Ya udah tapi janji nggak bo'ong bo'ong lagi"

" _I promise Babe_ "

Chanyeol kemudian berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kamu mandi dulu. Kamar mandinya ada di kamar kakak. Kamu masuk aja sana"

"ish! aku males mandi kak~" rengek Baekhyun.

"Mandi Baek. Kakak masakin kamu sesuatu dulu. Handuknya ada di laci lemari paling bawah."

"IYA AKU MANDI SEKARANG!"

Baekhyun menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras kemudian pergi ke arah kamar. Sedang Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ajaib Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mulai berpikir akan memasak apa dan mulai mengambil bahan-bahan dari dalam kulkasnya.

"Aku rasa nasi goreng aja udah cukup. Maap ya Baek aku lagi males masak yang rumit-rumit."

.

Setelah berkutat dengan kompor selama setengah jam, ia pun selesai dengan hidangannya.

Chanyeol membawa hasil masakannya ke atas meja makan. Dan menuju kekamar untuk memanggil Baekhyun karna dia rasa Baekhyun mandi terlalu lama.

Sementara di dalam kamar Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi bingung. Ia baru ingat jika kopernya masih di ruang tamu.

"Pake punya kak Chan aja deh"

Ia pun memilih untuk memakai baju Chanyeol dari pada mengambil kopernya.

Setelah membuka lemari pakaian Chanyeol ia melongo. Ia lupa jika Chanyeol adalah _giant._ Ia mengambil kemeja larik biru-putih milik Chanyeol dan menempelkannya pada tubuhnya yang kecil sambil berkaca.

"Pake atasannya aja udah tenggelem aku."

Baekhyun memakai kemeja itu dan memutuskan tidak menggunakan bawahan. Ia juga memakai celana dalam Chanyeol ngomong-ngomong.

Setelahnya Ia melangkah ke arah pintu sambil menarik-narik kemejanya agar lebih turun sedikit.

Baru ia memutar kenopnya dan hendak membuka pintu sebelum tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka lebar membuat ia tersungkur dengan bokong yang menyentuh lantai terlebih dahulu.

"Ya! Kak Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sakit.

Chanyeol terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. Ia masih terdiam di depan pintu dengan mata yang melebar melihat Baekhyun yang terduduk dilantai dengan hanya mengenakan kemejanya yang sedikit tersikap ke atas.

"Astaga Baekhyun. Kau pikir baju apa yang kau kenakan hm ?"

Chanyeol melangkah pelan kearah Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam.

"Koper aku kan masih di ruang tamu. Tadi lupa dibawa masuk kamar." Baekhyun menjawab masih dengan meringis sesekali.

"Tapi celana kakak juga banyak kalau kamu liat."

"Iya tapi gede semua. Kak Chanyeol kan baju raksasa yang di pake."

Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berdiri dengan menarik tangan Baekhyun kemudian memegang pinggangnya.

Baekhyun yang masih merasakan sakit meletakan tangannya pada lengan Chanyeol untuk bertumpu karena tubuhnya masih belum bisa seimbang.

"Kamu nggak mikirin kakak ya ? Kakak masih masa pubertas kamu tau."

Chanyeol merendahkan tubuhnya untuk membenarkan kemeja Baekhyun yang melorot mempelihatkan bahu mulusnya.

Aroma Baekhyun menguar sangat banyak menyebabkan Ia mabuk dan tanpa sadar mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah leher Baekhyun kemudian mengendusnya perlahan

"k-kak Chan"

Baekhyun meleleh saat merasakan bibir Chanyeol mulai menciumi lehernya dengan lembut dan menghembuskan nafas disana.

Chanyeol semakin gila dengan Baekhyun yang tidak mencegahnya. Malah ia merasa bahwa tangan Baekhyun sudah merambat dan berakhir memegang sejumput rambutnya.

Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya untuk melihat wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka matanya yang tanpa sadar ia tutup tadi.

Tatapan Baekhyun langsung tertuju pada bibir tebal milik Chanyeol.

Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menatap wajahnya dengan memuja.

Masa bodo dengan wajah bodoh Chanyeol, Baekhyun menarik wajah Chanyeol dan menjinjitkan kakinya agar Ia bisa meraih bibir Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekan bibir Chanyeol kemudian ia membuka mulutnya dan melumat bibir bawah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang sempat terkejut dengan tindakan Baekhyun segera sadar saat merasa lumatan kecil pada bibir nya.

Tahu Baekhyun merasa lelah karena berjinjit, ia kemudian memegang pinggang Baekhyun dan mengangkat tubuhnya.

Baekhyun memekik dalam ciuman mereka yang kemudian terlepas dan melingkarkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Chanyeol dan meletakan tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. Karena nya, Ia sekarang menjadi lebih tinggi dari Chanyeol.

"Belajar dari mana kamu Baek ?"

Chanyeol mengusakkan hidungnya ke pipi Baekhyun.

"Kak Chan"

Cicit Baekhyun dengan muka yang sudah semerah tomat.

Chanyeol yang gemas kemudian mencium kedua belah bibir Baekhyun dengan lumatan-lumatan yang dibalas juga oleh Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya menuju kearah ranjang dan merebahkan Baekhyun masih dengan bibir yang saling bertaut.

Mereka masih asik dengan dunianya yang bahkan tidak sadar saat pintu kamar yang tadi terbuka sekarang menjadi tertutup dengan seseorang dibelakang pintu yang hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Hormon remaja yang berada dipuncaknya emang nggak bisa ditahan dasar tuan mesum"

Park Yoora, kakak perempuan Chanyeol yang datang berkunjung ke apartemen adiknya.

Ia tidak tau jika Baekhyun ada disini sekarang. Seluruh keluarga Chanyeol sudah tahu perihal Baekhyun yang ternyata _mate_ Chanyeol dan mereka pikir itu bagus. Selain karena kedua pihak keluarga sudah saling mengenal, Baekhyun juga sangat manis dan cocok dengan Chanyeol.

Yoora memang mengetahui _password_ apartemen adiknya ini. Ya, karena ia juga yang memaksa Chanyeol dengan alasan ia ingin sesekali mengecek kebersihan apartemen nya. Padahal jika dipikir ia tahu jika adiknya itu tipikal orang yang tidak suka melihat tempat tinggalnya berantakan. Hanya untuk alasan pribadinya saja. Toh adiknya juga menyerah akhirnya.

Yoora meninggalkan kamar adiknya dan memilih untuk mendekat ke meja makan. ia tadi sempat melihat makanan yang sepertinya belom sempat sepasang kekasih itu makan.

"Bukannya makan dulu malah adu bibir. Dikira nggak butuh tenaga apa buat kayak gituan"

Ia duduk dan memakan satu piring nasi goreng yang dia tau adalah masakan Chanyeol.

Jujur saja, masakan Chanyeol lebih enak dari pada masakannya. Mungkin bakat dari mommy mereka menurun kepada Chanyeol dan bukan dirinya.

Suap demi suap Yoora makan tanpa memperdulikan amukan sang adik nantinya. Suruh siapa mereka malah berbuat mesum dulu, pikir Yoora.

Lima belas menit berlalu dan Yoora benar-benar menghabiskan nasi goreng itu tanpa tersisa satu butir nasi pun di piring.

"Mereka lama banget seriusan."

Ia yang sudah jengah dengan acara mari-kita-tunggu-sampai-mereka-puas akhirnya bergegas menuju kamar dan membuka pintu kamar dengan pelan. Ia masih ingin melihat adegan romantis secara _live_ ngomong-ngomong.

Sementara disana, Chanyeol masih betah dengan bibir Baekhyun dan juga lidah yang saling bertautan.

Baekhyun merintih pelan merasa bibirnya sudah membengkak.

Chanyeol beralir ke leher putih Baekhyun dan menjilatinya pelan. Sesekali ia juga menghisap leher Baekhyun dalam-dalam seperti seorang _vampire_ yang kehausan.

Yoora yang merasa udara semakin panas sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu.

"YA! Sampai kapan aku dianggep patung sama kalian!"

Teriak Yoora membuat dua sejola itu sontak menoleh ke arah pintu dan melihat Yoora disana dengan tatapan tajamnya.

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun yang sadar akan posisi mereka langsung menyembunyikan muka nya didada Chanyeol karena merasa malu. Dan Chanyeol yang hanya tersenyum lebar ke arah kakaknya tanpa merasa bersalah sedikit pun.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai-hai ketemu lagi dengan cerita yang aneh bin ajaib ini . wkwkwk.

Emang ini gw buat untuk menyalurkan pikiran-pikiran dari fanart-fanart atau momen chanbaek yang bikin gw greget banget sama mereka. hehehe.

Dan.. makasih ya buat yang udah review, follow, sama favorit. Thank you banget sayang kuh.

Terakhir, jangan lupa belai kotak review ote-ote ?


	4. Chapter 4

"Jadi, udah sejauh mana kalian hah ?"

Yoora melipat tangannya didepan dada dengan mata menatap tajam dua pasang mata yang duduk di hadapannya sekarang.

Baekhyun menggenggam semakin erat celana olahraga kebesaran milik Chanyeol. Dia terpaksa memakainya setelah kepergok oleh Yoora.

"Ayolah Kak! Aku bukan anak kecil oke ? Lagian Baekhyun _mate_ aku kan. Tuh liat, Baekhyun jadi takut kalo Kak Yoora kayak gini."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk ia genggam dan menarik dagu Baekhyun untuk menatap ke dalam matanya.

"Nggak papa Baek. Kak Yoora cuma iri. Dia lagi _LDR-an_ sama _mate_ nya."

"Yak! Dasar _giant_ idiot bodoh! wajar dong. Lagian kamu kalo nggak ketemu Baekhyun seharian aja langsung kaya orang gila dijalan-jalan ! Bodoh!"

Yoora memukul kepala adiknya kemudian mendengus kasar.

"Kayaknya selama Baekhyun disini mending Kakak ikut nginep disini aja gimana ?"

" _Hell ! No !_ emang Kak Yoora kuat liat aku mesra-mesraan sama Baekhyun mulu ? enggak kan."

Yoora berdecih. Memang benar jiwa omeganya meraung ingin segera bertemu dengan alphanya namun apa daya alpha nya sedang bertugas di luar sana untuk menjaga perdamaian. Ya, alphanya seorang tentara.

Baekhyun terkikik mengdengar perdebatan konyol kedua saudara ini. Kak Chanyeol nya menjadi kekanakan jika didepan kakaknya ternyata. Dia mencatat dalam hati.

"Udah si Kak. Lagian kalo Kak Yoora mau nginep juga jadi lebih rame kan ?"

Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Baekhyun.

"Baek, kamu nggak tau sifat nya dia kayak gimana. Mirip nenek lampir, serem. Nanti kamu takut _Baby._ "

"YAK ! Chanyeol bodoh! jangan ngomong yang enggak-enggak ya sama adik ipar aku. Kualat kamu sam-"

Tiba-tiba _handphone_ dalam tas Yoora berbunyi nyaring seakan hendak menengahi perdebatan mereka.

Yoora merogoh isi tasnya masih dengan terus menceramahi Chanyeol.

"Aku tuh ya gini demi kebaikan kalian"

Kemudian dia melihat _handphone_ nya dan melotot melihat nama yang tertera di sana. Langsung saja dia menggeser _icon_ hijau.

"Yak! kenapa baru ngabarin?!" Yoora berteriak dengan mata yang agak memerah berkaca-kaca.

" _Aku baru nyampe apartemen Dear"_

"Aku ke apartemen kamu sekarang"

 _"Come here. I miss you... So much"_

" _Miss you too Dear"_

Yoora segera bergegas bangun untuk pergi dari hunian Chanyeol setelah mendengar suara maskulin yang amat sangat dia nantikan.

"Karena aku lagi baik sama si idiot bodoh ini, aku pergi deh. Baekhyun sayang kalo kamu di apa-apain sama dia langsung bilang sama kakak, oke ? _Bye baby."_

"Kak Chan baik kok kak. Ati-ati ya Kak Yoora" Baekhyun tersenyum manis ke arah Yoora.

Setelah Yoora pergi yang ditandai dengan debuman pintu yang keras Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun erat.

"Aku malu Baek"

Chanyeol menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher yang lebih kecil.

"Kenapa kak Chan? kan pake baju nggak udah malu"

"Abis kak Yoora nyebelin banget"

"Kak Chan lucu kok kalo kayak tadi, Baekhyun suka."

Kali ini giliran Baekhyun yang menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada Chanyeol dengan pipi yang merona.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya dan menangkup kepala Baekhyun dengan kedua tanggannya.

"Hey"

Chanyeol menempelkan kening mereka. Matanya menatap lekat pada kedua pupil mata Baekhyun. Manis sekali, Baekhyun nya sangat imut.

"Pipi kamu kayak tomat tuh. Merah banget, kakak makan boleh nggak ?"

Baekhyun langsung menempelkan tanggannya diatas tangan Chanyeol yang berada dipipinya. Jantung nya berdebar saat matanya melihat Chanyeol yang tersenyum sangat tampan.

"ish! kak Chan jangan deket-deket. Aku malu"

Chanyeol terkekeh gemas.

"Nggak usah malu. Kan pake baju."

Chanyeol mengecup pucuk hidung Baekhyun. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya.

Kedua mata Baekhyun juga tidak luput dari kecupan bibir Chanyeol.

Dia juga tidak lupa dengan pipi nya. Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun sebelum mendaratkan kecupan di pipi sebelah kanan Baekhyun yang disertai dengan gigitan-gigitan gemas.

"Kenapa pipi Baekhyun digigit ? Kak Chan laper ?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah Chanyeol menjauhkan kepalanya.

"Laper banget." Chanyeol menatap lembut kearah daging berwarna merah muda milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangannya mengusap rahang milik Chanyeol.

"Yaudah makan dulu yuk. Kak Chan udah masak kan ?"

"Udah. Mau makan ini dulu." Chanyeol mengusap pelan bibir bawah Baekhyun.

"Tapi bibir Baekhyun bukan makanan Kak Chan. Nggak bisa dimakan." Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bisa kok. Mau coba ?" Chanyeol menatap mata Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun hanya memberi anggukan kecil.

"Kamu merem dulu coba"

Baekhyun mulai memejamkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol.

Perlahan, Chanyeol membawa tangan Baekhyun untuk berpegangan pada lehernya kemudian ia mulai mendekatkan kepalanya untuk menyatukan kedua bibir mereka.

Ia mengecup lembut bibir Baekhyun berkali-kali hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melumat bibir atas Baekhyun.

Ia suka bibir tipis yang lembab ini sangat manis. Sangat pas dengan bentuk bibirnya.

Belum puas hanya dengan bibir atasnya, dia menarik dagu Baekhyun dengan tangannya agar bibir Baekhyun terbuka kemudian langsung melesakan lidahnya sambil menghisap bibir bawah yang kecil.

Baekhyun merintih pelan saat merasakan lidah Chanyeol berada di atas lidahnya. Ia tergelitik dengan cara lidah Chanyeol bermain. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya membuat tautan mereka terlepas.

"Lidahnya Kak Chan nakal." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya.

Chanyeol tertawa kecil mendengar kalimat Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya mengusap bibir Baekhyun yang mengkilap karena air liur mereka.

"Tapi aku suka bibir kamu. Ada rasa stroberinya, manis." Chanyeol mengecup ujung bibir Baekhyun.

"Oh. Ini soalnya Baekhyun dipakein pelembab bibir sama mama. Katanya biar sehat terus dipilihin rasa stroberi biar Baekhyun suka. Kak Chan mau ? besok Baekhyun bawain deh."

Baekhyun menjelaskan sambil menunjuk bibirnya serta tangan yang membuat gestur seakan tengah memakai pelembab bibir dan diakhiri dengan menatap Chanyeol.

"Kakak suka nya kalo udah ada di bibir Baekhyun jadi manisnya nambah kayak permen. Aku suka." Chanyeol merapikan poni Baekhyun yang panjangnya hampir menyentuh matanya.

"Aku juga suka bibirnya Kak Chan, kayak _gummy bear_ tapi kalo punya Kak Chan nggak bisa dimakan. Hehehe" Baekhyun terkekeh.

Melihat Baekhyun yang terkekeh dengan menunjukkan gigi putih nya, ia hanya bisa mendesis gemas dan mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun kepangkuannya dan melilitnya dengan kaki panjang miliknya.

"Yaudah kalo suka dicicipin aja. Digigit dikit juga boleh asal jangan dimakan beneran. Oke ?"

Baekhyun mengangguk kemudian membalas pelukan Chanyeol dengan mengeratkan tangannya pada punggung Chanyeol.

"Kak Chan ?"

"Hm ?"

Chanyeol mengendus harum aroma dari rambut lembut Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun laper."

.

Dan disinilah mereka dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk berkutat kembali dengan dapurnya --setelah menyadari ternyata Yoora menghabiskan makanan Baekhyun, ingatkan dia untuk menghadiahi sebuah pukulan sayang nanti untuk kakaknya tersebut.

Baekhyun duduk di meja makan tepat didepan dapur tempat Chanyeol memasak dan mata yang sibuk menatap kearah Chanyeol dengan piring kosong dihadapannya dengan tangan memegang sumpit yang sudah digigit ujungnya dari tadi.

Aroma nasi goreng mulai tercium menimbulkan cacing-cacing diperutnya semakin menggila.

Setelah ia mengatakan lapar tadi, Chanyeol langsung menuju meja makan untuk mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah disiapkan tadi yang ternyata hanya tinggal piring dan sendoknya saja tanpa nasi yang tersisa.

Baekhyun terkikik mengingat ekspresi wajah Chanyeol tadi yang seakan siap untuk membanting piring kosong tersebut sebelum Baekhyun menarik ujung kaos nya dengan memasang wajah imutnya.

Dan berakhir lah dengan Chanyeol memasak ulang yang sekarang sudah selesai dan mengambil piring kosong dihadapan Baekhyun untuk segera diisi oleh nasi goreng buatannya.

"Makan. Kakak tau kamu udah laper banget." Chanyeol duduk tepat dihadapan Baekhyun.

"Makasih Kak Chan makannya."

Baekhyun langsung mengambil sayur dengan sumpitnya dan mengambil sesendok nasi dengan tangan kirinya.

Ia mengunyah pelan sambil memejamkan matanya seakan tengah menikmati makanan ala _chef_ papan atas.

"Ini enak banget Kak. Kak Chan nggak makan ?."

Chanyeol menggeleng dengan sudut mulut yang tertarik melihat kelakuan Baekhyun.

"Nih cobain. aaa... "

Baekhyun menyodorkan sesendok nasi kedepan mulut Chanyeol. Baekhyun mendelik melihat Chanyeol yang masih menutup rapat mulutnya.

Dengan melihat bola mata Baekhyun yang seakan ingin lepas dari matanya ia pun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari kekasihnya ini.

"Enak kan." Baekhyun pun melanjutkan acara makannya.

Bermenit-menit mereka habisnya hanya dengan bunyi antara perpaduan sendok dan piring serta decakan dari mulut yang lebih kecil. Sedangkan yang lebih besar hanya menyangga kepalanya dengan satu tangan memperhatikan si kecil.

"Besok mau kemana ? nggak mungkin kita liburan cuma dirumah Baek." Chanyeol memulai percakapan setelah melihat Baekhyun mengakhiri acara makannya dengan segelas air putih.

"emm..." Baekhyun terlihat berpikir dengan mata yang melirik ke samping , mencari ide.

"Pantai. Baekhyun mau ke pantai." Ia menatap ke arah mata Chanyeol.

"Pantai ?"

"eugh! Pantai. Berdua aja sama kak Chan. Jangan ajak Kak Yoora, Luhan juga jangan."

"Kenapa mereka nggak diajak ? kan seru kalo rame bisa maen bareng."

"Luhan berisik. Pasti nanti nyuruh Baekhyun lari kesana-kesini. Baekhyun capek."

"Di pantai harus lari-lari dong biar seru."

"Nanti Baekhyun nggak bisa bareng Kak Chan." Baekhyun cemberut mendengar Chanyeol yang seakan kekeh untuk mengajak sahabat berisiknya itu.

" Baekhyun maunya besok hari nya Baekhyun sama Kak Chan aja."

Nada suara Baekhyun melemah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Dia takut Chanyeol menolak. Disisi lain dia malu sebenarnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dengan tangan yang terulur untuk mengelus pipi mochi Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Alasan diterima. Hari nya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun."

Mendengar ucapan Chanyeol langsung saja bibirnya terbelah menunjukan giginya.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis.

.

.

 **TBC**

Akhirnyaaa... bisa lanjut ini cerita gaje. hehehe. Salahkan mobile legend yang bikin ff ini teranggurkan.

betewe, ff ini mungkin nggak ada konflik wkwkwk. Pengennya Chanbaek sweet mulu. Ya inilah efek kangen yang berlebih wkwkwk

Udahlah bacotannya, makasih selalu buat yang udah fav, foll, rev cerita aneh bin ajaib ini. Jangan lupa kasih review yaps.

 **ps.** ada yang mau nyaranin ini gimana ? Baekhyun langsung gede aja atau proses gede nya di ceritain juga ? cus tinggalin saran kalian direview.


End file.
